Naruto in Oz
by xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx
Summary: When on a mission with the sand sibs, Naruto gets knocked out and wakes up in the land of Oz!now he has to find the great wizard! bumping into friends that dont recognise him on the way! Sasuke never leaves the leaf in this MILD SWEARING DISCONTIUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto in Oz**

**Somewhere near Konoha**

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed loudly after her teammate. Kakashi and Sasuke rolled their eyes (though you could only see one of Kakashis) The white haired sensei lowered his uncovered eye to his "come come paradise" while the young (emo) raven haired teammate looked at him expectantly. After a moment he sighed

"I'm surrounded by idiots"

"One of those "idiots" seems to be getting away" Kakashi noted without looking up.

"You really think I'm an idiot don't you Sasuke?" Sakura asked tearfully, Sasuke was already walking past her "Naruto come back loser, he's not worth it!"

Naruto turned back to growl at Sasuke "SHUDDUP YOU DON'T GET IT"

"What makes you think it's a boy?" Kakashi asked curiously as he flipped another page of his book.

Sasuke ignored him. Instead he glared at Naruto wondering to himself

_What the hell did the chicken even do?_

That's right Naruto had broke away in the middle of a mission to chase a mysterious chicken that had followed him back from where he went to "relieve himself".

Gaara stood up from where he had been sitting patiently (a lot more patient than Kakuro and Temari) waiting for Narutos hissy fit to be over. Sighing, he flicked his wrist caught both Naruto and the chicken (that Naruto seemed to have dubbed clucky) by the ankles with his sand and brought them over to the group. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all glared at the red head but Temari and Kankuro looked relieved that Gaara had finally ended the madness of a brightly coloured ninja chasing a chicken. Kakashi looked unperturbed (as much as you could when only 1/5 of your face was showing)

"Nice of you to rejoin us Naruto… a little longer and I was worried you were going to embarrass the leaf village in front of the former Kazekages children" He said casually with only a hint of scolding in his tone.

"Dude why didn't you do that earlier?" Kankuro asked his younger brother, who still had a loudly complaining Naruto and Clucky suspended in the air.

Gaara opened his mouth to reply but was cut off before he could speak.

"Oi, why don't you just mind your own business, sand freak?" Sasuke said tersely, still a bit sore about Gaara almost killing them all.

"Yea, we can look after our own team mate!" Sakura exclaimed

"Clearly" Kankuro snorted and Temari stood beside with hands on hips.

"That's why" Gaara said monotonously but Naruto stopped struggling for a moment, detecting something in Gaaras voice…. Tiredness? He quickly brushed the thought aside as he noticed that no one else saw it.

He realised it had been a while since anyone had spoken and was about to break the relative silence, Gaara did.

"It is my business" he said, effectively making Naruto feel lost.

"What?"

"Sasuke told me to mind my own business but as long as we're working together on this mission it is my business that the mission is being halted because Naruto is preoccupied chasing around a farm animal" Gaara actually sounded more amused than annoyed if only slightly.

" Che, whatever" Sasuke said and continued walking. They all followed him including Naruto and Clucky who were still suspended in the air.

"…Punishment?" Kakashi asked looking questioningly at Gaara who in turn looked quizzical then seemed to notice Naruto and Clucky still suspended. His green eyes widened ever so slightly and then looked rather sheepish "…Ooops" he said and dispersed the sand Naruto screamed as he fell but then realised that a) he only dropped about 2 ft and b) his landing had been blanketed by sand. "Um.. thanks I guess" Naruto said confused, not a year since the invasion of Konoha and Gaara seemed to have changed from a cold hearted killer to this.

_I might not be the sharpest Kunai in the… Kunai rack but I'm pretty sure that a 2 ft drop wouldn't kill me_

"Heh" Sasuke laughed shortly "Never thought I'd hear a heartless murderer say oops"

They all noticed Gaara flinch slightly "… How many people do you have to kill for you to transfer from ninja to murderer?"

Sasuke didn't hesitate to answer "It doesn't matter how many you kill, it's when an innocent live is lost that you are a murderer" He said coldly, thinking of his older brother, Itachi.

"Then I'm not a murderer" Gaara said and picked up his pace and jumped up into the trees, quickly followed by Temari and Kakuro who both looked at each other warily before glaring at Sasuke.

Kakashi also sped up and headed into the trees, followed by the three genin.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"HA HA YOU THINK YOU CAN USE WIND BETTER THAN ME?" Temari yelled across at the rogue rain ninja. Gaara sighed dejected at the hysteria in his sisters voice.

"WHY DOES SHE GET TO BE THE ONLY ONE FIGHTING?" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Because they're both wind users and she's stubborn" Kankuro said and took a seat next to Gaara on his gourd " Plus she's kind of scary when she gets like this… it's almost as bad as a pissed Gaara back when he was all hate filled and crap"

"He's not anymore?" Kakashi asked as he also took a seat on the ground with everybody except Naruto who stood up angrily yelling things at the battling wind users.

"*sigh* No I'm not, thanks to Naruto, actually" Gaara said and they all stared at him (sans Kankuro) disbelievingly. That was when they all noticed that Naruto was not there with them but was in fact charging straight into the battlefield where a hurricane of the two wind users powers combined in battle.

"This will be interesting" Kakashi stated

"You aren't such a great sensei are you? And that's coming from a guy who was sent on missions purely for the hope that the enemy would end up killing me" Gaara said casually and for the first time Sakura wondered just how the Sand village worked. She'd learned from Naruto not to judge a book by its cover.

"Well that's not good" Kakuro winced and everyone looked from Gaara to the battlefield where Naruto had gotten himself thrown into a hurricane.

"Gaara keep your sand at the ready" Kakashi ordered and Gaara nodded his head and stood crossing his arms in battle mode. The sand rose from his gourd as Gaara raised his arms up like a conductor.

Naruto cracked open his eyes only to be affronted with incredibly bright sun bearing down on him.

"Gah!" Was the only word he could form as he sat up and leaned his weight on his hand. Looking down he saw that he was sitting on a corpse…. A rather creepy corpse.

Hopping up immediately he pointed an accusing at the pale body "OROCHIMARU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Hey why ya yelling at a corpse?" A brightly dressed kid asked Naruto with two brightly dressed kids following him.

"EHH? KONOHAMARU?" Naruto yelled in astonishment at the costume clad (tights really?) academy kids in front of him.

"Yeah! I'm a munchkin grandson of the old wizard!" Konohamaru exclaimed proudly and his two friends threw a spotlight on him and dropped smoke bombs for dramatic affect.

After they had all finished coughing up the smoke they inhaled Konohamaru stood straight

"Who the hell are you?" He asked innocently.

"WHAT DO YOU WHO THE HELL AM I? NARUTO YOU FOLLOWED ME AROUND IN A BOX PAINTED LIKE ROCKS AND MADE ME PLAY NINJA WITH YOU, REMEMBER?"

"… What's a ninja?" Konohamuru asked and Naruto began ripping his hair out, that's when he realised that his hair was plaited into two short braids on either side of his head. Then he looked down at what he was wearing; a blue and white plaid DRESS with white knee high socks and for whatever reason no shoes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"You killed the wicked witch of the east" Smirked Temari who came riding down on her fan.

"Hey you're that sand freaks brother… Temari" Naruto said, confused.

"Actually, I'm the good witch of the north and my only siblings are the wicked witches of the west and east and the good witch of the South" Temari explained

"Ehh… okay" Naruto said backing away slowly. "How do I get back to Konoha?"

"Follow the yellow brick road, of course" Temari said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, or where ever the hell this place was.

"So the yellow brick road leads back to Konaha?" Naruto asked

"No. If you follow the yellow brick road you'll end up in the Emerald City where you'll have to bargain with the Wizard of Oz, so basically your fate hangs in the balance but to make it better I'll give you some ruby slippers. BIP!" Temari waved her want and ruby slippers appeared on his feet.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A DAMN GIRL?" Naruto exclaimed loudly only to be laughed at

"Hey I didn't choose the dress" Temari defended.

"Whatever I'm just gonna …. Follow the yellow brick road" Naruto said and backed away slowly onto the yellow brick road.

**A/N **

Have you guessed what the parody is yet?

Please r&r ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto in Oz**

**Part 2**

Naruto travelled down the yellow brick road for what must have been hours (not that he had any real concept of time) he felt himself growing weary, he hadn't a chance to get some Ramen before leaving his home that morning. As he kept walking a thought struck him

_What if I can never go the Ichigo Ramen again to taste such delicious Ramen again or have Iruka sensei treat me ? I'll never be able to go on a date with Sakura or beat Sasuke or—_

Narutos tear filled thoughts were interrupted by a voice from beside him

"Oi Kid!" Naruto turned to look at the voice and immediately started laughing hysterically

"Ka-Kakashi sensei?" He laughed out doubled over at the man on the cross in front of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm the scarecrow and I would appreciate it if you let me down" Kakashi glared with eye down on Naruto who stopped laughing enough to un bind Kakashi from the wood, only to laugh even harder when his sensei dropped like a rag doll.

"Not a word" Kakashi ordered from where he lay with his face in the ground. Slowly Kakashi got up with little help from Naruto, who was slightly less stable than Kakashi as laugh after laugh racked his frame hysterically. Kakashi of course fell over again.

"Why so wobbly?" Naruto asked with a grin

"The Wicked witch of the west, well one of his damn helper monkeys" Grunted Kakashi as he once again rose from the ground this time more stable as he stretched his joints out.

_His? _Naruto wondered to himself _I thought witches were girls _

"I'm going to the Emerald City, wanna come?" Naruto asked when Kakashi could stand properly.

"Sure" He shrugged "I got nothing better ta do" And with that said, Kakashi stepped forward … and promptly fell over.

"Oi, I've gotta feeling this is gonna take a while" Naruto sighed and went to help the Scarecrow.

Naruto and Kakashi journeyed down the yellow brick road for a while longer before Naruto decided he was hungry.

"That's it we're stopping for food!" Naruto said as if he expected the scarecrow beside him to argue.

"Then get some apples from that tree over there" Kakashi said as he sat down and started reading a "come come paradise" book he had pulled out of nowhere.

"Kay" Naruto answered and got to work plucking apples from the tree, cursing the forest for the lack of Ramen trees all the while. That's when the trees started throwing apples at him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto screamed as he dodged the apples (still getting hit by half of them)

Kakahi dodged all the apples expertly without even looking up from his book.

"I SEE YOU'RE FEELING MORE AGILE!" Naruto yelled as he got hit with yet another twilight-worthy-red apple. Kakashi just shrugged

"Awesomeness can only be held up for so long"

"YARO" Naruto ground his teeth together and was almost it with another apple when something blocked the fruits' path. Sand.

"You people are too loud" Complained a voice in the shadows and the trees seize fired immediately in recognition of the deep hoarse voice.

Naruto gulped and turned around. His eyes' widened as the person stepped out from the shadows.

"So you like it to rain apples?" the red head smiled viscously at the duo in front of him "I got a fun idea, let's make it rain blood instead"

**?**

"What? This is wasn't our fault, it was the damn trees!" Naruto yelled but Gaara just smiled creepily.

Just as Gaara was about to send his sand out to kill the blonde and scarecrow Naruto yelled out "You're not heartless!" Gaaras' eyes widened and he stopped the sand before biting back "What makes you think that?"

"Because I know you, and I know what it's like to be you! I was treated like a monster, alienated, everyone hated me it was so lonely… that's how you feel isn't it?" Naruto yelled, hoping they still had that in common even in this messed up world he found himself in.

"…Yes" Gaara admitted "No one likes a monster"

"You're not a monster, don't let anyone ever make you think that you are!" Naruto yelled and Kakashi looked from his book and smiled behind his mask.

_I don't know who this kid is, but I like him _he thought.

Gaara (the tin man apparently) came along with them too to the Emerald City to look for the Wizard of Oz.

Little did they know that a certain wicked which was watching them and cackling as he thought up a villainous scheme to stop them reaching Emerald City.

"Mwhahaha Tobi is a **bad **boy!" He laughed and miles away the heroes of the story (despite not saving anyone) shuddered.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

As they wandered further and further into the forest (still on the yellow brick road of course) Naruto began getting worried.

"…and there's tigers and lions and bears-"Kakashi continued saying to Naruto

"Okay that is ridiculous, you won't find tigers or lions in the _woods_" Gaara said and Naruto sighed in relieve.

"But you would find bears" Kakashi said wisely and Gaara nodded in acceptance. Naruto gasped.

"Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!"He said and Gaara looked at him funny before saying

"Actually just bears-" He said but then a roar that definitely did **not** come from a bear contradicted his statement.

And outstepped from the woods a pink haired girl on all fours with a tail and furry ears.

"S-SAKURA?" Naruto yelled

"is he always this loud?" asked Gaara behind him

"I just met him but so far… yeah"

"I'm not Sakura I'm a great big lion and I'm gonna-"

"Did you get lost or something?" Kakashi asked

"WHAT? NO!" Sakura yelled back, getting up onto two legs.

"But you do know that lions and tigers don't live in the forest?" Gaara said monotonously

"But bears do" Kakashi said and Gaara nodded again

"He's right, bears do live in the forest, you should be careful!" Naruto warned the seething Sakura

"So I don't scare any of you even slightly?" She asked desperately.

"No"

"Not at all"

"You were meant to be scary?"

Sakura groaned "Whatever, where are you guys going?"

"The Emerald City, I wanna ask the Wizard how to get home BELIEVE IT !" Naruto said

"And we're just tagging along really" Kakashi said

"REALLY? If the Wizard can take you home, maybe he can rescue my Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed

"What happened to Sasuke?" Naruto asked wondering why he got to keep his real name in this weird place.

"The wicked witch of the west took him, un!" Laughed a voice from above, they all looked up to find a blonde arsonist in the air riding on a giant clay bird as he dropped miniature versions down on the forest.

"Katsu"


End file.
